1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a self-powered, electrical measuring system for measuring current in a high voltage circuit and which is floating, that is totally isolated from the remote receiver at group potential.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art it is known to provide current measuring transformers for measuring current in a high voltage circuit. A problem with these transformers is that they are bulky, because of the porcelain that is utilized for insulating it, and are not totally isolated from ground. They also have saturation problems because of the core transformer use gor sensing the current. Some other device uses a coreless transformer but require periodic maintenance due to the use of batteries, etc.